zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
HE Grenade
The HE Grenade is one of the 3 grenades available for both teams featured in Counter-Strike: Source. A grenade will severly damage your opponents if unarmored when playing the classical Counter-Strike: Source gameplay. However, in the zombie escape gameplay, the HE Grenade has a completely different function. Usage In contrary to the 'normal' HE Grenade, throwing a grenade towards zombies or in the middle of the zombie horde will damage them lighty, but most important of all, put them on fire. It is sometimes referred to as a napalm grenade. It is very, very useful when thrown correctly, as it can slow down a lot of zombies in a single blow, ensuring some time to make humans escape without being in danger or being pressured (being pressured often leads to panic and thus death or being zombified). BEWARE THOUGH: If you throw a grenade the wrong way, it can end up in an iconic fail nade or noob nade. This is a very infamous cause of fails, often happening in the middle of a round or at the end of a map! Read below to prevent this from happening. How to use Failnades are a rather common cause of sudden fails which can happen at any time during the map. As the name suggests, it involves a player who throws a grenade which lands behind the zombies, thus blowing them in the air and eventually landing right in the middle of the humans. The zombie only has to knife 1 human and everyone will get zombified without exception! There are easy ways to prevent this, and easy ways to throw a nade correctly: * Obviously, one way to prevent this is NOT to buy a grenade if you are sure that you'll be causing trouble rather than helping. If you are really encountering problems, try to spectate more experienced players and see how they handle the grenade(s). It is a very good way to learn how to throw nades properly! * Another way is to throw the grenade a bit in front of the first zombie to ensure no zombies will get behind it. Do not try to throw them exactly at the place they are standing on the moment you release the nade because they are faster, meaning they will jump over it and fly exactly the way you didn't want them to fly. * If zombies are close to you, NEVER throw your nade right in their 'face' because it will land right into the middle of the horde. Instead, to be sure, throw it right beneath you or even a bit in front of you! By the time they will arrive to you, the nade will blow them back, giving you some time to properly escape and win some distance between you and the horde. * Usually, players keep their nades for the end or at very important choke points. This is a good and a bad idea. The best way would be to slow down zombies as long as possible BEFORE running to the choke point. You will have to hold for 30-60s anyway, so if all players mob into that single choke point for that time, zombies will have plenty of time to get there and it takes one failnade to make everyone fail. Instead, using your nades on the going-way along with timed covers and fall-backs to slow them down frequently is a much safer and better way to prevent a completely single fail. A good example is the choke point on ze_Predator_Ultimate, the cliffside, where players have to hold 30 seconds. If all players mob into that one place, the chances of survival are very slim, because even when they all survive, zombies will catch up with about half of the players without exception! Instead, covering long before the cliff with nades, special weapons and timed covers will guarantee everyone a big chance to escape on the cliff without the zombies being able to catch up. Make sure, though, to be in time before the 30 seconds expire! Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Grenades